Happily Ever After
by Mrs.ColaBeilschmidt
Summary: A collection of short, flufftastic drabbles. First Chapter: A Simple Present


_**Hi everybody! This is gonna be a set of drabbles so I'm gonna need ideas! Tell me which pairings you want and if you have any specific themes that you ****want to see. For those of you that want to know, those first three lines there are a poem that I wrote myself. The style is Japanese Haiku.**_

_Take a look around,_

_Bells ringing, people singing_

_It's time for Christmas_

"_Hmmm… I wonder what Natsu would want for Christmas…" _A highly confused and increasingly frustrated Lucy was wondering as she walked around the shopping district of Magnolia. _"I have looked everywhere, EVERYWHERE, for something that would suit him! But what do you even get for a fire dragon slayer? I'm sure no one has written a book about it, but if they had I'm sure Levy would know about it…"_ "Oh my gosh why didn't I think of that!" she suddenly burst out startling more than a few innocent shoppers. A couple of seconds later there was nothing where she was standing except for a trail of smoke pointing in the direction that she had started running in.

-A few minutes later outside the Fairy Tail girl's dorm-

A very exhausted Lucy was collapsed in the snow unable to move at all, slowly being covered in white flakes of ice. She went unnoticed seeing as all the girls were inside enjoying hot chocolate by the fire.

-Meanwhile, in Lucy's apartment-

Natsu was pacing back and forth, while Happy was eating anything that remotely resembled or smelled like fish. "What do you think could have happened to her Happy? She's usually home by now." "She'll be home soon Natsu, I hope she brings fish… she's running really low…" "I don't think so Happy, I'm gonna go look for her." Natsu said as he jumped out the window. "BRING ME BACK SOME FISH, OK?" yelled his carefree neko at his shrinking form.

Natsu raced all over Magnolia, following Lucy's scent but when he finally arrived at the shopping district, her scent went in the complete opposite direction! So the poor dragon slayer had to turn around and go _all _the way across Magnolia up to outside the girl's dorm. But the trail stopped there. Now normally, that wouldn't be worrying, but the fact was… It stopped _before_ the door, which means that she could not have walked inside.

So Natsu had to shift through the snow, (which _sucked_ because he hated the stuff) until he eventually found Lucy, passed out, turning blue, and with icicles growing in her hair. He gently picked her up and knocked on the door, which Mira* answered. And being Mira, the first thing she noticed was not that Lucy was practically frozen, it was that Natsu was holding her in his arms. That was when a devious plan began to form in her match-making centered mind.

"Oh Natsu! She looks dreadful! What happened?" "Well I was waiting in her apartment to wish her a Merry Christmas, but she was taking a long time, so I got worried and started looking for her. When I finally found her she was buried in a snowdrift outside the dorm." "Oh well then you should probably take her home and warm her up." "Oh I can warm her up right now." He said as his fist lit on fire. "NO NO NOT LIKE THAT! You have to do it slowly or she could die." "Well how should I do that?" "You need to tuck her into bed but since she is not capable of producing her own body heat when she's frozen like that you'll need to sleep with her." "Oh ok, thanks Mira!" "You're welcome Natsu." she said as she closed the door and went to tell the girls about how she got Natsu to cuddle with Lucy.

-When Natsu arrives at Lucy's apartment.-

Natsu walked into the apartment to find Happy asleep on the couch with a swollen belly, he grinned at that and then started to do what Mira told him to. He started by taking off her sodden shirt and skirt and putting her into her big pj top. Then he put her in bed, took off his shirt and joined her under the covers. She immediately snuggled up to him and he put her arms around her slender hips and they spent the night like that, warm and safe in each other's arms.

_-The End-_

*not quite sure if Mira lives in the dorms

_**Did you like? If so, review and tell me. And, in your review please give me ideas for the next chap! Luv ya!~Cola**  
_


End file.
